


Right Here

by thegaywardens



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Second person POV, Spoilers, This is supposed to be cute, agent of asgard #5 spoilers, i'm bad at dialogue, kind of implied Billy/Loki/Teddy, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaywardens/pseuds/thegaywardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intention of it being romantic, it goes along with some other stuff I'm working on in which Billy, Teddy and Loki are in a polyamorous relationship. But it can easily be read as platonic.  
> The first part takes place during Young Avengers Volume 2, the second after Agent of Asgard #5.  
> Spoilers for both.

Noh-Varr's ship had been parked in clearing for the night and the group had taken to sitting around playing cards, though it's dwindled to just a few of you: Kate, Noh-Varr, David and yourself. America had left a while ago and Billy's holed up in his room. It's been a few days since Teddy left.

You don't think about that because the feeling it gives you is something dangerously close to guilt. It's easy enough; no one talks about it.

Your heart really isn't in the game and neither is your mind, so you notice when Billy slinks through the room from the hallway, making his way to the ship's exit and leaving quietly. You watch him go and then look at your hand. You're not entirely sure what compels you to do it but you drop your cards on the floor in front of you.

"I'm done for tonight." You tell the others for standing, stretching your legs.

"You're only done because you're losing." David accuses you, and you shrug.

"Or maybe I was only losing because I was already done. I need some air anyway."

Kate gives you an eyeroll, which you expertly ignore.

You make your way outside and stand in the grass for a few moments, letting your eyes adjust to the darkness. The moon is waning and the only light comes from the ship's windows.

You don't see Billy, and you don't want to expend the magic you could use to track him, so you walk forward. There's a thicket of trees nearby and a small stream flowing through, you follow it, ducking between the trees, and move further until you see a faint light. The trees clear and you see Billy sitting on a boulder, knees pulled up to his chest. There's a small glowing ball of mage light floating beside him, casting off just enough illumination to see.

He glances up at you when a twig cracks under your shoe, but he doesn't say anything.

You pick your way over to wear he's sitting and plop down beside him.

"Loki." He mumbles.

"Hi, Billy." You say, and then you sit in silence for a few minutes. He turns his eyes to the sky, watching the stars. They are so bright out here. Brighter, you're sure, than he had ever seen them back home.

You are used to the stars. They shine brightly on Asgard, and looking up at the endless expanse of the universe makes you sick, homesick in a way that makes you not miss home, so you keep your eyes on the bubbling stream.

"Are you okay?" You finally say, not entirely sure where the words came from.

Billy laughs dryly. "Sure, I'm great."

You sigh. "You don't have to talk to me. I'm probably the last person you want to confide in, and of all of us, I have the least amount of comfort to offer. Other than Miss America, maybe. She'd probably just scowl."

You see Billy do just that out of the corner of your eye and continue, "But I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Billy asks.

"I doubt it." You shrug. "But you're not getting rid of me that easily." His hand is sitting at his side, palm pressed against the rock, and you press your own against it and squeeze lightly. He looks down at your hand for a moment and then pulls his away.

"No. I'm not okay. Not at all. I don't want to talk about it, though."

You nod. "I understand. I can go if you want." You shift your weight, moving to get up.

He grabs your hand and stops you. "No, I really don't want to be alone right now."

You sit back down slowly, moving a little closer to him. "Okay."

"Thanks, Loki. I guess."

You and he share a look for a moment before you look away, casting your eyes up at the stars. "Yeah. Yeah, sure."

 

* * *

 

"I'm worried about you." You say between mouthfuls of rasberry pancakes.

"Whyever so?" Loki asks, biting off a piece of bacon.

You put your fork down and look across the table at him. "Oh, come on. You're barely talking to me and Teddy. You're grumpier than usual."

"I'm not grumpy." He says, scowling.

"Something happened." You say, it's not a question.

"How observant. Things happen all the time, Wiccan." He says, stuffing the last bite of eggs into his mouth.

"Oh, shut up."

"I thought you wanted me to do the opposite." Loki says after he's swallowed his food.

"I do. I do." You pause, pulling your wallet out. "I'll pay for breakfast. Then we're going for a walk and you're going to talk to me."

You leave him at the booth and walk to the front of the diner with the check. You don't pay much attention to the woman at the register, mechanically handing her the check and a twenty. Part of you wonders if Loki even deserves your concern, but it's a part of you you've shut down in the past.

It's not about 'deserves.' There are a lot of things Loki doesn't deserve, but you care all the same. Amazingly, he's been there for you in the past. You can't really explain why you care about him so much, but you gave up trying to rationalize it a while ago.

Loki's waiting by the door when you're done paying. He holds the door open for you, and you leave together.

You walk foreward, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of a nearby park. His apartment is close, and yours not much further, but you'd rather not go back to either. He doesn't pull his hand away from yours, so you grip it firmly, relishing the touch, the feeling of his blood pumping beneath his skin.

You walk in silence until you reach the park. It's nice. Loki's normally incapable of carrying on comfortable silences. You pass up a bench to sit under tree and Loki sits across from you.

"What's wrong, Loki?"

He frowns. "I'm not good at this."

"Neither am I, but I don't care. I'm tired of you shutting people out." You find yourself raising your voice.

Loki crosses his arms. "You're not making me want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry." You lower your voice. "But please, Loki. Stop trying to do this shit on your own. There are people who care about you."

"Yeah, I still don't understand that." He waves a hand. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

You sigh and scoot closer to him, putting your hand on your knees and turning them so your palms are facing upwards in invitation. He looks at them for a moment before shaking his head and putting his hands in yours. Your fingers close around his.

"Look. You don't have to talk to me. But I wish you would."

"Billy." He pauses, looks down before looking back up at you again. "Okay, yeah. You want to know what's up? I'm fucking evil. Or, I'm going to be evil. I'm not going to change and I'm never going to stop being a terrible fucking person, apparently."

Where did this come from? You give him a look. "What are you - "

"Fuck, okay. You know who I met recently? Myself. From the future. You know what he told me? That I'm going to end up just like I was. And I'm gonna keep hurting people, I'm probably going to hurt you too. Again. Loki's the bad guy. Loki will always be the bad guy."

He pulls his hands away.

Your face falls and you watch him. He casts his eyes away from you, crossing his arms. "So are you going to run away? Go tell the Avengers or something? Maybe that would be best."

You frown and reach out but he bats your hand away. You realize how unused he must bet o people staying. "Loki, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." You say, and only remember after the words leave your mouth that he too has said this to you. He looks back at you and his eyes widen.

"You can't be saying this doesn't change what you think of me."

"Why should it? You obviously don't want this to happen." You think of Nate and you have to look away. Maybe Loki will succeed where Iron Lad did not. You surprise yourself with how much faith you have in him.  
"No, I don't. And I'm not going to let it." He sounds determined, that's good.

"Then why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because I, I don't understand why you stick around, and I definitely didn't expect you to if I told you that..."

"I stick around because I love you, Loki. I care about you, and this doesn't change that. It wouldn't for Teddy either. Or Thor, or anyone else. Dummy. And we'll help you fight this, if you let us."

Loki buries his face in his hands. "I can't believe you sometimes, Billy Kaplan."

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual."

You stand up and hold a hand out to help Loki to his feet. He takes it. Sometimes you really don't know what you're getting into with this dork, but you think you're okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr meme. The request was Billy and Loki with the line "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
> This is the first thing I've ever uploaded here, but I have more writing, and more Billy/Loki/Teddy stuff on my tumblr:  
> thegaywardens.tumblr.com


End file.
